The inventive concepts of the present disclosure relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to integrated circuits including asymmetric ending cells and/or a system-on-chips including the integrated circuit.
A system-on-chip is an integrated circuit that integrates all components of a computer or electronic system on a single chip. The integrated circuit includes macroblocks and a logic area, and may be designed based on standard cells. For example, the standard cells may be placed in the logic area, and the standard cells may also be placed in an area between adjacent macroblocks. As patterns of semiconductor elements are miniaturized, areas for the standard cells decrease, thereby reducing an implementation area of the integrated circuit. Thus, various methods are desired to reduce the implementation area of the integrated circuit.